Emergency number
by Martina Malfoy Lestrange
Summary: "Hello?" He asked in a sleepy voice."Hi? I'm sorry to wake you up, but a friend of yours, I think, had a problem and you were his emergency number. Seblaine friendshp, angsty Sebastian... Blaine helps. A side of Sebastian we've never seen.


**I recently became obsessed with Sebastian Smythe, I praying for a chapter in which we learn about his past. I'm giving this a try, It'll have like four chapters in the wildest of cases and I can't promise it to be good.**

**As bad as it is I'd love to dedicate it to my beautiful tumblr wife Emily, I love you girl, I'm glad you came. **

**If you care to find me on tumblr I'm my-limit-is-the-sky(.)tumblr(.)com I don't bite!**

It was a rainy January night; Blaine Anderson was sleeping comfortably, his arms wrapped around his lover's waist. The sound of the rain against the window and the warmness of their embrace were… perfect. Suddenly Kurt's voice singing "Don't cry for me Argentina" filled the room, it was Blaine's ringtone.

He was tempted to just let it ring, it was three in the morning after all, but he didn't want Kurt to wake up so he stretched his hand to the night table and grabbed his phone. An incoming call from an unknown number, he hesitated but finally answered.

"Hello?" He asked in a sleepy voice. A woman's voice came from the other side of the line; he had never heard her before.

"Hi? I'm sorry to wake you up, but a friend of yours, I think, had a problem and you were his emergency number.

A friend of his? He didn't recall any of his friends having him as emergency number. And even if they did, what would they be doing at a bar at three in the morning on a school night?

"Excuse me, but what's the name of my friend?

"I…"The woman doubted for a second and was heard talking to someone "We don't know, and he is… he is really… not feeling well"

"Well, what does he look like?" That was his last option he wouldn't go anywhere without knowing who was calling him, for what he knew this could all be a trap.

"He has green eyes, I think and… he's very tall…"

"Sebastian" Blaine whispered to himself in realization.

Why would Sebastian Smythe of all people have him as "emergency number"? He didn't want to go, I mean, the guy had almost blinded him, he had been mean to Karovsky, mean to Kurt and to all the New Directions. And what would he say to Kurt? "Hey Sebastian is in trouble I must go help him in the middle of the night"? No way! It was probably another one of those sly plans made up by Sebastian's wicked mind.

"I think you got the wrong…" He was about to hang up and go to bed, but what if the guy was in real trouble, what of something happened to the git? He'd feel so guilty knowing he could've helped "How bad is he?

Kurt let out a soft moan and moved his head; the girl on the line took a moment, like she was studying the supposed Sebastian closely.

"He's puking… hard, he's been like that for a few minutes know. Uhm… It looks like he's got himself into a fight, I'm not sure, but he looks pretty bad… It's alright I'll call an ambulance don't…

"Wait!" Blaine interrupted "I'm coming, where is he?

"At the parking lot of this gay bar called Scandals, the address is…

"I know it. Thank you" He hung up and got out of bed hurriedly.

He was putting his trousers on when Kurt's voice made him freeze in the spot. He looked sleepy but still knew something was wrong.

"What happened? "He asked worriedly almost jumping out of bed.

"Trent got himself in a fight, he's pretty bad, I'm his emergency number they just called me I have to go drive him from Scandals to the Hospital" He lied. And felt horrible while doing so. It was actually the first time he lied to Kurt and to make it worse he looked actually concerned for "Trent"

"Oh my God! Is he going to be alright? Do you want me to come?

"No!" He yelled, maybe a little too loud "I mean, no, It's okay I'll be fine, besides, I don't want you outside in this unkind weather" He said with a fake smile as he finished with his shoes. Kurt chew his bottom lip in the cutest way and went back to bed. Blaine kissed his forehead and then got out of the room and out of the house, into the rain and finally into the car.

**Well that was my first Glee fanfic. As you might have guessed. Tell me if spelled the names wrongly or anything like that please. Oh! And don't forget to review… please?**


End file.
